muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Streak9/New Infobox Templates, changes in progress
Scroll to the bottom for list of characters/TSF pages that need to have their Infobox templates updated. New Infobox Templates Updated the infobox templates for both Characters and TSF. I decided to make new templates instead of overwriting the old ones since that was guaranteed to screw up basically all the pages that use infoboxes right now. This way, regular usage of the wiki is not disrupted. So now the slow process of updating the Infoboxes begins. If you would like to help, check out the documentation pages for Characters and TSF infoboxes on how to use them. You don't need to read everything, just the usage section. For those that don't want to read those pages, here's a little primer on how to update the current template to the new one. *First, find a character or TSF page that still uses the old template. *This is what the old template looks like in the source editor. Taken from Ayamine Kei's page: *This is what the new template looks like with none of the parameters filled out: *Basically all you have to do is copy and paste the parameters of the old template into the new one. *Some things to note: **If you are manually typing the template into the source editor, note that the Template name and all the parameters are case sensitive. If you type "infobox character v2" it won't know what you want to use. Easiest to copy and past the above to avoid typos. As a guide: Tab related parameters all start with a lowercase letter and data entries start with an uppercase letter. If you are copying the code, make sure to copy the correct ones for characters and TSFs respectively. They are available on their respective documentation pages as mentioned at the top of this post. **The old template sometimes has parameters out of order. Wiki doesn't care if they aren't in order, but it's easier for other people to find out what is where. When copying from the old to the new template, make sure you copy the parameters to the correct location. Note that in the old template some parameters have different names, most are obvious but here's a short list anyway: ***''FirstFile'' etc. in the old template is tab1 image in the new template. ***''Main'' is tab1 heading in the new template. ***''2ndTab'',3rdTab,4thTab are tab2 heading, tab3 heading and tab4 heading respectively. ***''FirstCaption'' etc. is tab1 caption **Some pages use the basic wiki template (Infobox, with is different from Infobox character), which has yet another set of parameters. Just pay attention and you'll figure out what goes where. I have faith in you. **The data points have the same names, so those can be copied and pasted whenever they are all in a single chunk. Be careful when doing this because sometimes there are tab stuff in between in the old template. Usually there's stuff at the end, after the "Anime Appearance" parameter. In this example, 4thTab is between Voice Actor and Game Appearance. **In the old template, sometimes there isn't a 4thTab parameter, don't worry about that. If it's there, like in this example, and it has a "-" instead of a header, just leave it blank in the new template. Otherwise proceed as normal and copy the header title over. New template after copying everything over: Q&A *'But Streak! You could have left the parameter names the same then you could have just over wrote the old template and saved us the hassle of updating the pages!' That's not a quesiton. But yes, leaving the names the same would have saved some trouble and allowed easier and more copy&pasting of large chunks. However, Tabber sometimes does weird stuff when you are trying to add a new tab in the template, let's say a 5th tab, while the code on the page only has up to 4 tabs. The parameters also aren't in order and I would have personally slogged through all the pages to change them just to make it less confusing for people trying to edit the template from the source editor. Visual editor users aren't affected by the order of the source code. Considering all that, I decided to make the parameter naming more uniform. In my personal opinion, it looks neater this way and pleases my OCD. If you don't feel like helping update the pages, that's fine. Since regular wiki usage is not disrupted, there's honestly no rush to update all the pages to the newer template. I'll add more questions here if there are any List of Pages that need to be updated If you decided to help, thank a lot! Make a comment here after you edited some pages and I'll update the lists when I have time, likely at the end of every day. Expand to view. Characters I just copied the following from the List of Characters page. This means some characters may not have infoboxes, some may be gag articles and some may not have pages at all. Could also mean some characters are not listed here because their pages weren't added to the list when I copied it. If I missed any and they have infoboxes to be updated let me know (also let me know if you updated the box or not). Muv-Luv Extra *Shirogane Takeru *Kagami Sumika *Mitsurugi Meiya *Tamase Miki *Ayamine Kei *Jinguuji Marimo *Kouzuki Yuuko *Sakaki Chizuru *Yoroi Mikoto *Tsukuyomi Mana *Kamiyo Tatsumi *Tomoe Yukino *Ebisu Minagi *Suzumiya Akane *Kashiwagi Haruko *Tamase Genjousai Has no proper page *Sagiri Naoya *Ichimonji Takahashi Has no proper page *Tsukiji Tae No infobox *Takahara No infobox *Asakura No infobox Muv-Luv Unlimited *Yashiro Kasumi *Kyouzuka Shizue Muv-Luv Alternative *00 Unit *Yoroi Sakon No infobox *Koubuin Yuuhi *Alfred Walken *Irma Thesleff *Isumi Michiru *Hayase Mitsuki *Suzumiya Haruka *Munakata Misae *Kazama Touko *Irina Pyatkh *Paul Radhabinod No proper page *Indra Sahdan Myung No infobox Chronicles Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles#Alternative Chronicles 01|Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles 01 = Muv-Luv Unlimited The Day After#Episode 00|The Day After episode: 00 = *Wilbert D. Collins *Lilia Kjellberg *Daryl A. McManus *Melvina Vidya Advani *Jinguuji Marimo *George Alston = Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Chicken Divers = *Henri Gietzen *Rina Tervo = Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Rain Dancers = *Monica Giacosa *Hugh Winston Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles#Alternative Chronicles 02|Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles 02 = Muv-Luv Unlimited The Day After#Episode 01|The Day After episode: 01 = *Tatsunami Hibiki *Sendou Yuzuka *Miono Shizuku *Ellen Aice *Jinguuji Marimo *Alfred Walken *Matsukaze Ryouichi Someone might want to rewrite this article *Kusumoto Sayaka *Desert Guy Outdated speculation article? = Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Adoration = *Makabe Seijyurou No infobox, should have enough information for one... *Ilfriede von Feulner Added infobox, needs filling out/checking *Helgarose von Falkenmayer Added infobox, needs filling out/checking *Lunateresia von Witzleben Added infobox, needs filling out/checking *Wilfried von Aichberger Added infobox, needs filling out/checking *Sigelinde von Fahrenhorst Added infobox, needs filling out/checking *Gerhard von Ralerstein *Brigitte von Wästernach *Wolfgang von Brauer Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles#Alternative Chronicles 03|Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles 03 = Muv-Luv Unlimited The Day After #Episode 02|The Day After episode: 02 = *Ogami Ritsuko *Asagi *Komaki Sayoko *Ichiro *Koubuin Yuuhi *Tsukuyomi Maya *Kamiyo Tatsumi *Tomoe Yukino *Ebisu Minagi *Ikaruga Takatsugu *Shirogane Takeru *Sagiri Naoya = Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Resurrection = *Silvio Orlandi *Munakata Misae *Kouzuki Motoko Muv-Luv_Alternative_Chronicles#Alternative_Chronicles_04|Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles 04 = Muv-Luv Unlimited The Day After# Episode 03|The Day After Episode: 03 = *Lea Gegranne *Bernadette Le Tigre De La Rivière = Last Divers|Muv Luv Alternative Chronicles Last Divers = *Ellen Aice *Mother Goose 1|Rina Tervo *Josset Danbellecoux Fan Disks Muv-Luv Supplement *Nanase Rin Muv-Luv Altered Fable *Koubuin Yuuhi|Mitsurugi Yuuhi *Tsukuyomi Maya =Muv-Luv Alternative Faraway Dawn = *Kamiya *Nanase *Kabira *Mitarai *Hidaka *Oosaki *Kanda *Usui Ayu-Mayu Alternative & Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles =Ayu-Mayu Alternative = *G Guy *Daikuuji Ayu *Tamano Mayu =Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Atonement = *Jinguuji Marimo *Arai =Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Inheritance = *Isumi Akira *Isumi Marika *Isumi Yayoi Light Novels/Magazine Publications Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse|Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse *Yuuya Bridges *Takamura Yui *Cryska Barchenowa *Inia Sestina *Tarisa Manandal *Vincent Lowell *Valerio Giacosa *Stella Bremer *Ibrahim Doğulu *Fikatsia Latrova *Cui Yifei *Leon Kuze *Sharon Heim *Guylos McCloud *Iwaya Eiji *Nastassja Ivanova *Amemiya *Valentine (Meryem Saner) *Giselle Adjani (Ozlem Saner) *Christopher *Master *Rick Sven Muv-Luv Alternative: The Euro Front *Bernadette Le Tigre De La Rivière Schwarzesmarken *Theodore Eberbach *Irisdina Bernhard *Katia Waldheim *Lise Hohenstein *Gretel Jeckeln *Anett Hosenfeld *Sylvia Krzasińska *Pham Thi Lan *Walter Kruger *Beatrix Brehmer *Kirke Steinhoff *Inghild Bronikowski Manga Muv-Luv Alternative Manga|Muv-Luv Alternative *Komaki Sayoko *Takahara *Mother Goose 1 *Aquila 1 *Isumi Akira Anime Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse (Anime)|Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse *Lida Canales *Niram Rawamunando *Phoebe Theodorakis *Kai Shimako *Iwami Aki *Noto Izumi *Yamashiro Kazusa *Natalie Duclert *Takatsukasa Kyoko Related Series Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu *Maejima Masaki *Isumi Yayoi *Isumi Michiru *Isumi Marika *Isumi Akira *Kouzuki Mitsuko *Taira Miyu *Osuga Kenzo *Helmut Newton-John *Yagawa Mutsuki *Aihara Misa *Tono Yuri *Kawada Keisuke =Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Confessions = *Takemiya Chinatsu *Fujisawa Tsukiko *Miura Sonoko *Jinguuji Marimo *Sakuma Kimi ga Nozomu Eien *Narumi Takayuki *Hayase Mitsuki *Suzumiya Haruka *Suzumiya Akane *Daikuuji Ayu *Tamano Mayu *Homura Manami *Hoshino Fumio *Kouzuki Motoko *not!Amuro Ray *Taira Shinji Akane Maniax *Gohda Jouji Owarinaki Natsu, Towa Naru Shirabe *Touma Takumi *Ogami Ritsuko *Amamiya Kanon *Takanashi Mio *Orihara Ai *Lieselotte Schreiber *Koshino Karen *Koshino Takashi TSF There doesn't seem to be a list of all TSF so this was a bit more troublesome. If I miss any please let me know. Once again, some TSFs may not have infoboxes, some may link to the same page (i.e. F-4, F-5 ...) etc. If I missed any and they have infoboxes to be updated let me know (also let me know if you updated the box or not). Japanese TSF *Type-77/F-4J Gekishin *Type-81/A-6J Wadatsumi *Type-82/F-4J Kai Zuikaku *Type-89/F-15J Kagerou *Type-94 Shiranui *Type-97 Fubuki *Type-00 Takemikazuchi *Test Type-02/F-15SEJ Gekkou *Type-04/XFJ-01 Shiranui Second *Shinshin ATD-X American TSF *F-4 Phantom *F-5 Freedom Fighter *F-11 Tiger *F-14 Tomcat *F-15 Eagle *F-16 Fighting Falcon *F-18 Hornet *F-22A Raptor *YF-23 Black Widow II *F-35 Lightning II *A-6 Intruder *A-10 Thunderbolt II *A-12 Avenger *X-29 *X-32 *XF-108 Rapier European TSF *EF-2000 Typhoon *F-5E Tornado *F-5E ADV Tornado *F-5G Tornado *F-5I Tornado *F-5F Mirage III *Mirage 2000 *Rafale *J-35 Draken *JA-37 Viggen *JAS-39 Gripen Soviet TSF *F-4R Phantom *MiG-21 Balalaika *MiG-23 Cheburashka *MiG-25 Spirt-Voz *MiG-27 Aligatori *MiG-29 Lastochka *MiG-31 Plamya-Lisa *Project 1.42/1.44 *Su-11 *Su-15 *Su-27 Zhuravlik *Su-37 Terminator *Su-47 Berkut Chinese TSF *J-8 *J-10 *J-11 (Su-27C) *F-CK-1 Ching-Kuo Israeli TSF *F-5F Kfir *Lavi Category:Blog posts